1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child locating system and more particularly pertains to utilizing a specially adapted bracelet secured upon the wrist of a child for determining the location thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locating systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, locating systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of locating objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,096 to Moore a position locating device that is self-powered and worn by a child or pet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,072 to Hemingway discloses an apparatus for monitoring child activity including a transmitter having a microphone and oscillator coupled to an antenna within an enclosure for mounting on the child's arm.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,314 to Chandra discloses the ornamental design for a combined transmitter and receiver for child monitoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,328 to Winkler; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,846 to Jewell; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,329 to Barnett et al. are disclosed as being of general interest.
In this respect, the child locating system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing a specially adapted bracelet secured upon the wrist of a child for determining the location thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved child locating system which can be used for utilizing a specially adapted bracelet secured upon the wrist of a child for determining the location thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.